Russel Dance Eisteddfod
'Russel Dance Eisteddfod '''is the first Eisteddfod to be held each year. It consists of mostly rural cities, especially those from the western districts. Considering it is only a small town, not many sections are offered. Award Presentations Awards are presented at the conclusion of each section. Each dancer in the section is required to stand on stage in order of performance appearance. The adjudicator will first give a brief statement about their thoughts on the section, which may include helpful hints towards the dancers or things they would like to see done better. Section Awards Although in some cases this doesn't happen, dancers in the section may not be awarded with anything. A list of awards below shows the lowest possible award to the highest. *'Encouragement 'this award is given to the dancer/s who appear to have a lot of potential within their dance. It comes in the form of a maroon ribbon with the words "Encouragement, Russel Dance Eisteddfod" written on it. Dancers may also recieve this if they are awarded with a higher placement. *'Honorable Mention 'this award is given to the dancer/s who showed good technique, however were not fit enough to get a higher placing. Only 2 dancers are able to win this award during the presentation. It comes in the form of an orange ribbon with the words, "Honorable Mention, Russel Dance Eisteddfod" written on it. *'4th Place 'this award is given to the dancer who proved to be a very good dancer, although were not fit enough to get a higher placing. Only 1 dancer is able to win this award during the presentation. It comes in the form of an orange neck ribbon with a small bronze medallion saying, "4th Place, *Section Name*, Russel Dance Eisteddfod". *'3rd Place 'this award is given to the dancer who had the third highest score of the section. Only 1 dancer is able to win this award during the presentation. It comes in to form of an orange neck ribbon with a large bronze medellion saying, "3rd Place, *Section Name*, Russel Dance Eisteddfod", and a small bronze trophy with the section name engraved and the words "Russel Dance Eisteddfod". *'2nd Place 'this award is given to the dancer who had the second highest score of the section. It comes in the form of an orange neck ribbon with a large silver medellion saying, "2nd Place, *Section Name*, Russel Dance Eisteddfod", and a medium-sized silver trophy with the section name engraved and the words "Russel Dance Eisteddfod". *'1st Place '''this award is given to the dancer who had the highest score of the section. It comes in the form of an orange neck ribbon with a large golden medellion saying, "1st Place, *Section Name*, Russel Dance Eisteddfod", and a large gold trophy with the section name engraved and the words "Russel Dance Eisteddfod". Aggregate Awards Aggregate Awards are presented to the girls who had the most overall points from their division. Points are accumulated after each section award presentation. Girls who win the section generally earn somewhere around 50 points. Girls with second earn 40. Each division will have one aggregate winner. Scolarships and Special Awards Scolarships are awarded to the competitior who stood out the most in the section, or had the most potential in their style. A dancer who recieves the scholarship immediately has no entry fee to any of the Eisteddfods that he/she competes in for the season, as well as a 50$ pay and an invitation to a masters class. The following are scholarships that are available: *State of Manity: Ballet Scholarship *State of Manity: Classical Ballet Scholarship *State of Manity: Hip Hop Scholarship *State of Manity: Jazz/Musical Theatre Scholarship *State of Manity: Tap Scholarship *City of Russel: Ballet/Contemporary/Classical Scholarship *City of Russel: Tap Scholarship *City of Russel: Jazz/Musical Theatre Scholarship Special awards include the most potential and miss personality awards. They are given to competitors who did not place high and did not qualify for a scholarship, however they had good stage presence and an enjoyable number. 2014 Awards The 2014 dance season commenced with the Russel Dance Eisteddfod on the 3rd of January, 2014. A majority of the dance companies around Manity were involved with the competition to get a good start to their season.